


sex sex sex (yeah)

by mother_hearted



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: FTM Will, M/M, PWP, Strap-Ons, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:59:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_hearted/pseuds/mother_hearted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You realize, eyes darting back and forth all over the walls of the room, that you've just entered the beginning stages of a relationship with your psychiatrist.</p><p>Funny how this is the first time you've acknowledged the other man as such.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sex sex sex (yeah)

**Author's Note:**

> hannibalkink: All I really want is for Will to be FTM (transsexual, female to male) and for there to be really hot PWP with either Alana and Will or Hannibal and Will.
> 
> (idk about the title don't ask.)

You order the harness and toy between surgeries. The billing and shipping is discreet - as the website promises. Nothing but the bland name of a manufacturing company from Ohio on your credit report. 

The harness digs into the meat of your hips, leaving red lines on your skin when you take it off hours later. You don't care. 

~oOo~

You realize, eyes darting back and forth all over the walls of the room, that you've just entered the beginning stages of a relationship with your psychiatrist.

Funny how this is the first time you've acknowledged the other man as such.

You eat dinner with him twice a week - he smiles back at you when you smile at him, mouth full of steaming meat and gravy - share a drink or two until well into the night. He no longer pretends to find the ordinary aspects of your life interesting, nor do you bare your teeth in fear of being analyzed up to Jack's standards. It's good. Too good.

Those are the nights where cases fade into the back of your mind, becoming shadows that only hint at the madness of the men and women you profile. 

You touch yourself, press your hand between your legs, feel the heat, fingers stroking your hardness. You come and shake and come, panting into your pillow and _it's not enough_. Hunger is still settled warmly in your lower belly, wanting a body pressed against your own.

You want Hannibal Lecter and the next night alone he wants you too.

~oOo~

He's discarded his suit jacket, leaving him in his vest and shirt sleeves. It's strangely erotic, has you watching him intently, but it's his hand on your thigh when he sits beside you, leans into your space that hitches your breath.

You both know why you brought an over night bag.

His mouth - his gorgeously filthy looking mouth - grazes your ear, takes your lobe between his teeth. You turn your head to kiss him, feel your beard scratch against his stubble. It only makes you hotter, ready, willing for more. 

When he leads you to the bedroom you excuse yourself to the bathroom down the hall, swallowing down your remaining nerves when he nods instead of questions you. 

You grin a little, "I'd like it if you were naked when I come back."

Hannibal gives you a lazy smile, one finger pulling on the loose knot of his tie. 

You feel good about tonight.

~oOo~

You're naked when you come back, harness secure around your hips, cock weighted and swaying lightly with each step. You think of it as a twitch, a sign of your excitement, over-excitement - you've been waiting for this longer than you're willing to admit and naked, handsome, _naked_ Hannibal tells you,

"Come to bed, Will."

You step forward, kneeling into the bed, when he tugs you up and you're straddling him, in just the right position for his hands on your hips when he takes the head of your cock into his mouth. You smile, watching him with half lidded eyes. A fantasy you've been wanting, waiting, longing for. You love how your cock stays hard, moves smoothly in and out of his mouth when you thrust your hips shallowly. He allows you, takes it, and already you feel heat between your thighs, you're so turned on, his pretty lips stretched around your cock. 

You want to fuck him and he says yes.

~oOo~

It's missionary, which makes you feel vulnerable and powerful all at once. He's watching you, passive, with his legs tucked up and hooked around your back. His weight keeps you grounded, that this is reality and not one of your fantasies. You lick your lips, feel sweat drip down your forehead. 

You start slow, let him get used to your thickness, you see his lips twitch and then you start to really move, hips rocking in and out, his hard cock pressed beneath your stomach when you shift lower, spread your own knees out to really give it to him. Calm, collected Hannibal doesn't make much noise, but he twitches, shakes, opens his mouth and sighs soft noises when you pound into him, and you want to give it to him all night, delight in the fact you _can_ fuck him through his orgasm, his soft refractory period, and back to full hardness. 

Your own frame is shaky, you're so turned on, that when Hannibal tells you to stop, you jerk forward before moving back out, slipping out and it's then you realize you're gasping, air suddenly sweet in your lungs when you take a deep breath. You loosen the harness, slip your fingers down between your legs and press hard, biting your lip and tears spring in the corner of your eyes - _you're so fucking hot_.

Hannibal tsks at you, helps loosen and slip the harness off your legs until his broad fingers are pressing against you, teasing soft little circles and fuck, you want it hard, 

"L-Like this, I need it like this."

You press against his hand with your own, show him how to fuck you, and he moves your hand away. Slides you into his lap, fingers moving hard and relentless. You come with a choked off noise, trembling hard and don't stop even when he whispers, _breathe, Will_.


End file.
